


Sweater Weather

by treaddelicately



Series: Before We Get Lost [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/pseuds/treaddelicately
Summary: While Clint's away on a mission, Darcy comforts herself with his clothes.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis
Series: Before We Get Lost [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717282
Comments: 18
Kudos: 95





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't stay away from this universe for too long! Before We Get Lost is officially considered a series. There are no plans to _expand the universe_ or another longfic by any means, but I wanted a place to put some oneshots that I have in mind for the future. You don't have to read Before We Get Lost to enjoy this, but it does give some context to the hoodie. Other than that, it's really just self-indulgent porn, y'all. 
> 
> Shoutout to BoudicaMuse, who talked endlessly with me about this damn hoodie and insisted that we write a scene like this. I am nothing if not generous to my incredible beta. She also made the wonderful moodboard below!
> 
> If you're wondering about the timeline, this takes place about three months after Clint and Darcy get back to New York at the end of BWGL. Enjoy!

It had only been ten days. Missions had gone longer before. Hell, Darcy was just considering it lucky that they weren’t on blackout conditions. Clint could still text her and sometimes he even managed to call, but he wasn’t home. Didn’t even _know_ when he’d be home.

Home because they split their time between Bed-Stuy and the Tower, now that Jane was officially on Stark payroll and so was Darcy. Things were still too new and tentative to talk about moving her things into his place and if she was honest, she still liked having her own space if she needed it, so here she was. Happy.

And, well. A little lonely. But at least she had Lucky for company.

Darcy idly scratched between his ears while she thumbed through her last texts from Clint. Nothing new, nothing on their location. Just little complaints and bits of commentary.

_I want tacos so bad_

_dont forget to record dog cops_

_bout to put an arrow through Wilson’s dumb bird_

_love you Darce_

That one made her smile so big her cheeks hurt. It was also from twenty-three hours ago.

Totally normal, she had to remind herself. Four months off of the whole superhero girlfriend thing had really made her forget the sheer levels of panic she could work herself up into while Clint was away. Every tick of the crooked clock on the wall shaved off a tiny bit of her patience until she felt whittled down and raw.

A hot shower didn’t do much to help either. It was a long one too, full of shaving and deep conditioning her hair and a damn face mask afterwards. When she was done, Darcy realized her mistake. She had silky soft skin that smelled like lemongrass and oranges because she knew how much Clint loved that particular scent. She’d shaved her pussy bare because it was aching to be touched and she loved how his stubble felt against her lower lips. 

Except she was going to bed alone so none of that mattered. All that prep work and who knew when he’d be back to enjoy it? 

Feeling pouty, Darcy dropped her towel in the bedroom and hunted for some pajamas. Clint’s t-shirts were her go-to’s when she stayed in Bed-Stuy so she grabbed one of those and a pair of her panties from her drawer. 

Then she grabbed his hoodie, her favorite one she kept tucked away in her drawer, and decided that sounded even better than the t-shirt.

It still smelled like him. He’d only worn it maybe once or twice since she’d claimed it during their trip to Dad’s, but somehow it always came back to her with the scent of his aftershave clinging to it. Darcy had a sneaking suspicion that he rubbed some on it purposefully, but she wasn’t going to complain. Not on nights like this when she missed him enough to need that little piece of him to get to sleep.

And she did fall asleep eventually, curled up under the blankets all wrapped up in his hoodie with Lucky lying at her feet.

When she woke again, it was to a string of muttered curses instead of the usual filtered morning light hitting her face. Muttered curses and a weight suddenly shifting the bed, sending her tired brain into a strange sort of fight/flight/freeze response.

“Sorry, sorry,” Clint said in the darkness. “I didn’t mean to wake you up. Stubbed my fuckin’ toe on the dresser.”

Darcy breathed out and reached for him, still blinking sleep from her eyes. “It’s okay. C’mere, c’mere.”

Suddenly he was under the covers with her, warm and solid, and all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and hold him there. He kissed her once, twice, a third time and lingered long enough for Darcy’s brain to wake up a little more.

“What are you doing home?” she asked when he pulled away to shuck his shirt off. Even in the pale moonlight spilling in from the window, he was so gorgeous she wanted to cry. 

“Unexpected extraction. It’s a long story, I’ll tell you in the morning.”

Fine by her. She didn’t care about the how or the why, just that Clint was gathering her into his arms and he seemed to be in one piece.

“Mm, okay. Missed you.” Darcy tipped her chin up to kiss under his jaw.

Clint’s palm smoothed over her hair and across her tits to tug at the zipper of his hoodie. 

“I can tell. You’re sleepin’ in my clothes.”

His voice was low and husky and _oh_. Yeah, she was definitely awake now.

“I like this hoodie,” she replied while he slid the zipper all the way down. “It’s warm and comfy.”

The fabric parted as Clint nudged it aside. He dragged his fingertips over her stomach and goosebumps chased after his calluses, a silent plea for more.

“Keep it on.” He kissed her again and Darcy grabbed a handful of his hair to hold him close, making him chuckle against her mouth. “Wouldn’t want you to get cold.”

Just the idea that he wanted her to keep the damn sweater on while he was planning on fucking her had Darcy clenching her thighs together under the blankets. Or, sort of, because then Clint swept the covers away and she was completely exposed. 

“You wanna go back to sleep?” 

He was already nudging her legs apart and settling between them. It was too dark to really see what his eyes looked like, but the heat in his voice was all Darcy needed.

“Nope,” she said. “Carry on, soldier.”

Clint laughed and tapped her ass to make her lift up so he could get her underwear off. The bed creaked as he shifted again and then he was _there_ , the beard he’d been sporting more often than not lately scraping against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. 

“God, you even shaved,” he groaned against her.

Darcy giggled and squeezed her legs around his head. Not too hard, so she didn’t knock his aids out of place or anything, but enough. “Got bored earlier. Are you complaining?”

“Not one fucking bit.”

He built her up slow at first, teasing flicks of his tongue between her pussy lips and his hands rubbing slow circles all over her hips and up her ribcage. Darcy whimpered and melted into the bed, savoring the attention. 

Middle of the night sex was already hot as hell. But compounded with the ten-day deprivation? She was going to combust in no time. Might as well let him do whatever he wanted to drag it out.

Clint got impatient before she did, his fingers sliding into her and wiggling until Darcy gasped. Her hips moved restlessly of their own accord, dying to take them in deeper, craving friction to go with the delicious sensation of him sucking her clit. 

Seriously, how was he so fucking good at this? The pads of his fingers brushed over her g-spot and she clapped her hand over her mouth to muffle a truly embarrassing whine. Only that just made everything worse because then she could smell him all over the sleeve of the hoodie. Heavy and spicy and oh, oh, _fuck_. 

She came before the thoughts could even sort themselves out, back arching and shivering all over. Clint didn’t miss a beat, either. Just worked her through it with slow thrusts of his fingers and his tongue sliding over her clit with gentle pressure until she stilled.

“You good up there?”

His clothes were disappearing, shadows dropping off the side of the bed. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Darcy breathed. “Hurry up and come here.”

Her pulse slowed a little as the oxytocin settled in her system but it ratcheted right back up when Clint covered her body with his. He kissed her, slow and sweet with his cock pressing right up against her slit. It would have been easy to reach down to speed things along, take him inside her and get down to business, but she wanted a minute.

He was home and safe and god, she loved him. She murmured the words into his ear while he sucked on her neck and heard him groan it back, thick and rough against her skin. It still affected her just as much as the first time he’d said it and it was enough to make her finally beg him to get inside her.

And if she came a little harder than normal with her teeth clenched around the fabric of his hoodie, well, Clint didn’t seem to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I consider kudos a virtual hug and comments the highest form of flattery, so do with that what you will. :D


End file.
